99 percent Love
by germainelera
Summary: Summary inside... this story is from "99% Love" manga... i just changed the names though... I promise i didn't own any except some changes...


Hi guys… sorry I haven't updated my other story (A Change of Heart), I ran out of idea…

Well not this one… this isn't mine actually… I read this manga "99% Love" and I really do love it… so I changed the characters… I bet you'll like it also if I applied it on Gakuen Alice…sorry for the many fast forwards…

DISCLAMER: I never was the owner of "gakuen alice"'s characters nor the whole story of the manga "99% Love"… I really do love it if it was mine… but it really is not… so enjoy "Gakuen Alice" in "99% Love" version… hehehehehehehe……….

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Italic – thoughts of Mikan._

Normal – her POV.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Mikan has been going out with her boyfriend, Natsume, for almost half a year now, but they haven't "done anything" yet. Natsume loves to dance…but it seems like he cares more about dancing than Mikan?! Who knows if they could gain their last 1% to their relationship…from the manga "99% Love"…the story is not mine…I just changed the characters…

oOoOoOoOoOo

**99% Love**

_Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura, I'm, 16 years of age and a manager of the Dance club._

I arrived at the dance studio in where my boyfriend and his crew were practicing their new moves. They were really so energetic, but I feel them get tired a little. I brought some cold drinks and foods so they will feel refreshed again.

"Alright!" my boyfriend instructed, "stretch your hand. Everybody in the back, more to the left."

"Everyone!" I shouted, "It's breaktime!"

After I announced breaktime, the gang swooped down on me grabbing their part. I stepped back a little because I know I'll be ran by this dangerous hungry crew. I know my boyfriend hasn't got his part yet so…

"Who hasn't got it yet?" I asked looking at my boyfriend's still dancing figure. _It's been half a year since I got my ever first boyfriend!_. He wasn't stopping to dance.

"Dude," his bestfriend called out, "you choose dance over your girlfriend?"

"You're such a dance addict, man!" the other member called out.

He stopped dancing and turned to us. I smiled at him and he smiled back. _Everyone say's we are a lovey dovey, but…._

"Hey, Boss!" a dirty blond guy called out to me. It was Koko, "how far have you gotten with Natsume?"

_Yes, ofcourse! Natsume Hyuuga is my boyfriend and his 17 years of age. He has that tanned complexion, a raven bedhair and mesmerizing crimson eyes._ I flushed a little on Koko's question. I felt an arrow stabbed my head. _Yeah, to tell you the truth…….. we haven't even KISSED!!!_

"Move," Natsume pushed Koko aside, "don't tell Mikan any perverted things." I looked at Natsume, he was laughing at Koko. Koko ran to Natsume and strangled him with his towel.

"Kkkyyyyyaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!" I shrieked looking at Natsume's nearly pale face, "what did you do to the leader?" Ruka ran over to where we are and pulled Koko by his ear, Natsume dropped to the ground and gather air again animatedly. He looked up and started to laugh, the crew laughed as well.

_*Sigh, to tell you honestly, if you put it into a percentage, it's a 99% coupleness._

_**Later at the park…**_

"natsume-kun," I called out to him, and he looked at me, "it's one week before our half-year anniversary."

"Eh?!" Natsume sweatdropped, "that was close-"

"yeah," I continued, "you have that day free right?"

"ofcourse!" Natsume winked at me. I beamed at him again. _It's just like him, how forgetful._

Natsume climbed at the monkey bars and hanged upside down. Natsume looked at me, then swings his hanged body.

"You must come up to!" Natsume called out. I looked at him.

"Eh?!" I asked. He laughed at me.

"It's not 'eh!'," He smiled, "or is our manager physically dense?"

"No I'm not!" I stamped my foot and walked towards him, "who do you think I'm being the manager for?" I tickled him and he laughed too much. _He is sometimes innocent and cute… I love that kind of his personality._

_**At Mikan's Room…**_

I arrived at my room thinking all about natsume. _I love Natsume. But sometimes I got nervous. _I always think about him. I always thought,_ What is natsume thinking about?_

Natsume and I were classmates when we were 10.

_**Flashback…**_

My friends and I were watching a show in the School Festival.

"Hey," Anna called our attention and pointed to the stage, "Isn't that Hyuuga Natsume?" I looked at the stage and see whose Anna pointed.

Yes indeed it was! I clapped my hands and smiled. _The dance he did at the school festival is great, that I was attracted by his serious expression when dancing._

Really_, I was the one who confessed…_

"Natsume-kun is probably busy with the cub so," I gave him a handmade bracelet and wrapped it in his wrist, "please remember me with this."

Natsume looked at my gift and looked at me. I smiled at him.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "we should give each other presents after half a year."

I beamed at him, "Promise?"

"Got it!" Natsume replied and smiled at me.

…_what if I was just the only one in love?_

_**End of Flashback…**_

I gave a long sigh and closed my eyes.

"Oyasumi," I whispered, "Natsume-kun"

_**Lunch Break at school…**_

"Eeeeehhhhh!!!!!!!!" shouted Sumire, Anna and Nonoko.

"Shut the hell up you three," Hotaru, my bestfriend hit the three's heads, "you were making my ears bleed."

"Geez Ho-chan," Nonoko said while rubbing her head, "can you be nicer?"

"nope!" Hotaru replied, and with that said we shut up.

"so?" Anna started asking us after the long silence.

"what so?" I asked looking the four of them. They all stared at me.

"dense are we, Mikan?" asked Hotaru sarcastically.

"look," Sumire said calmly standing in front of my desk, "HOW COME YOU HAVEN'T KISSED?!"

"eh?!" I gasped, "well, ahm…I… I feel like I was just a friend." I slumped down my head on my desk.

"so stupid," Hotaru pulled a chair beside me.

"Well," Anna and Nonoko said giggling with each other, "that is so Hyuuga."

"hey!" Sumire pointed at me angrily, "I did beep and beep and beep with my boyfriend within a week!"

"Sumi-chan!" Anna, Nonoko and me gasped.

"you shouldn't be saying stuff like that in public," Hotaru replied.

"get yourself together!" Sumire grabbed my shoulder, "waiting won't do anything."

"what sh-should I do?" I said hysterically.

"you must use your feminine weapon," Sumire said standing up straight, "guys are weak…to seduction."

I, Hotaru, Anna and Nonoko stared at Sumire in disbelief. Then the school bell rang signaling for afternoon classes to start. Then we all went to our respective chairs.

_**Afternoon classes ended…**_

I was walking towards the dance studio of our school. I can't do what Sumire told me. I arrived outside the dance studio. I peaked inside and saw Natsume and his crew dancing. I looked at Natsume's face, he was so serious. _I have always wished for him to be serious with me, just like when he's dancing._

I saw Natsume stopped dancing and went to the bench. Well, I was coming inside he doesn't even notice my presence. I walked straight behind him and hold his shoulder. I know Natsume was shocked because he tensed. He looked at the mirror and saw my hands but I think he didn't recognize it. Pft! Bad him. He shuddered a bit and then…

"BOO!!!" I shouted. Natsume jumped aside and turned around I laughed at him.

"Phew!" Natsume heaved a sigh, "that one scares me."

"hehe, sorry," I replied, "well, Natsume-kun i…"

"what is it, Mikan?" He asked me.

"Natsume-kun's parents all work until night right?" I asked him.

"yeah," Natsume answered looking at me, "and why?"

"well," I hid my eyes behind my bangs, "let's go to Natsume's house." Natsume just stared at me. "I want to do stuff," I looked at Natsume's shocked face, "only with the two of us."

"………"

"ahahahahahahahahahaha……" I laughed hard while pointing my fingers to Natsume, "just kidding!" I smiled at him. _What am I doing? It's embarrassing!_

"okay then," Natsume said hiding his face with his bangs, "if Mikan wants to do it. Let's go right now." I looked at natsume surprisingly. _No way! Seduction paid off. Yay!!!_

_**Early night at Natsume's house…**_

"YEAH!!!" Natsume jumped up, "I WON AGAIN!"

"owwww," I said feeling down. _I never come here to play games._ "I challenged you to a real fight! I jumped up and punching Natsume playfully. He was laughing and then stopped. _Natsume-kun, what is he thinking right now? _He looked towards me and smiled. _Why is this? I feel like I was being sucked in by his smile. _I stared at him while he was searching for something.

"Mikan," he called out to me, "what should we play next?" I looked at him disbelievingly. _I didn't come to do something like this._ I neared to Natsume.

"Hey Natsume-kun," I said leaning near him, "how about…" we were close to each other, our lips were an inch away….

"aren't we close?" asked Natsume. Hmpf! I felt disappointed.

"he!" I said scratching the back of my head while forcing a smile, "yeah. We are close." I leaned back and watched as Kuroi, Natsume's cat crawled towards him. _Seduction plan failed: BIG TIME! It doesn't work Sumi-chan, Natsume's a challenge._ I looked at natsume and his cat. Kuroi licked natsume's face and lips (ew!). _And I can't believe I've been beaten by a cat._ I sighed, he doesn't even heard it.

I slowly got up. _I'm such a miserable being…_ natsume looked up at me.

"I'm going home." I said with a pure disappointment. Natsume stared at me. I turned around and went to the door.

"you're leaving already?" Natsume called out. I wasn't listening, "I can go with –"

CLUNK! The door closed then… THUMP, THUMP, THUMP, TRIP, BREAK, CLASH was heard outside.

"………"

_**The next day at the studio…**_

I sat alone at the corner.

"Mikan?!" Natsume went near me. "are you okay? Does your stomach hurts?"

Okay? How can I be okay? _Stupid Natsume-kun… idiot… _he squatted in front of me.

"hey!" he said, "cheer up!" I pretended not to hear him. He made funny faces in front of me. _So simple-minded, but, I can't hate him._

"pft!" I said and giggled, "you're so funny!" he smiled at me and patted my head.

"tomorrow's our half-time anniversary right?" he asked. I smiled wildly then nodded. _Maybe, I still have more opportunities._ We laughed at each other when the crew came up.

"Dude" Ruka called out, "we've got good news." Then he gives Natsume a flier."

"Really?" he exclaimed, "that famous dancer TPU's live?"

"yeah man," Yuu answered him, "we've been practicing for a while so let's go as a break."

"But tomorrow's…" I can see Natsume's wide smile turn into a frown. I can't bear to see that.

"you can go," I said giving him a reassuring smile, "but tomorrow at 4o'clock after practice, you have a promise with me."

"thank you," Natsume hugged me, "I thought you'd say no." he then let go of me and went to his crew and started practicing. _I'm not that selfish, I'm not that mean also._

_**The next day at 3:45in the afternoon…**_

I felt so happy today, seeing as the weather is good. I came at the park where Natsume and I always hang out. _Today is our half-year anniversary._

"I came too early," Mikan sighed and looked for an unoccupied bench. I sat there waiting for Natsume to come. I was just merely looking at the kids playing. After a while I looked to the right seeing two lovers so sweet. I smiled thinking about me and Natsume. I looked up to the clock tower seeing it's 4:15 already.

"where is he?" I asked to no one, "well, maybe he's coming." I looked side to side looking for Natsume's shadow to appear.

I still waited for him even if the clock struck 5:35… I took out my blackberry and fiddled with it. It's getting darker by the minute and the street lamps start lighting. I looked at the time and it says 7:05. It's getting late. I can't take it anymore so I tried calling his phone but it keeps on ringing for the 6th times I called. I tried to call for the 7th time but… the phones off.

"Natsume?" I tried not to cry. I stared at a distance.

"hi miss," an old guy called my attention, "who are you waiting for?"

I just looked at him. I wasn't a bad person. But I really don't want to talk to strangers. _Today's our half-year anniversary… why didn't he come?_

"did you get ditched by your boyfriend?" he asked again, "I have a lot of money right now." I stood up. This old geezer has a lot of nerve. Before I can have a step forward he grabbed me on my waist.

"NO!!!" I shouted trying to get out from his hold.

THWACK! A fist landed on the man's face.

"MIKAN!" Natsume said hugging me, "are you okay?" I hid my eyes behind my bangs. _Even if you come right now… it's too late…_

"I'm so sorry Mikan," Natsume begged, "I got so into the live. Sorry." I remained rooted to where I stood.

"But the live was so awesome," Natsume stated happily, "TPU's amazing! Mikan should have come!"

"It's okay," I said silently and gave him a smile, "to Natsume, today was nothing so special." After saying it I turned my back trying to hold my tears. _I'm so disappointed that I don't have the will to get angry. What is a lover?_ I started walking away.

"Mikan!" shouted Natsume grabbing my wrist. I look back at Natsume and tears started to roll down my cheek. _Natsume is kind. He doesn't try to be mean but…it hurts._

He pulled me towards him but… SNAP! My bracelet snapped. Another tear rolled down from my eyes as I remembered something…

_**Flashback…**_

"hey look!" Mikan said, "I made it too." I smiled at Natsume who is smiling back at me.

"See?" I added, "the symbol of our relationship." I raised my hand with the bracelet.

_**End of flashback…**_

"I'm the worst!" Natsume said while kneeling down. I ran away from him towards my home. I felt so stupid for not even got angry with him. Is it because I love him?

_**Mikan's home…**_

I arrived home and went upstairs to my room. I slammed the door shut. I threw my bag and went to my bed and cried. My blackberry kept vibrating on my bedside table. I grabbed it and look whose calling.

"Natsume-kun," I said tearfully. I flip my phone open and answered the call.

"Mikan?" came Natsume's voice, "I'm in front of your house right now."

"I don't want to see you," I said coldly.

"I understand," natsume sighed, "but please listen without turning it off." I listened to him, I felt he was sad. "I know I'm just a thick-headed dancing jerk who doesn't even recognize his girlfrind's feelings, but," natsume paused, I heard him took a breath, "when I hurt you, I first realized that I'm about to lose something important…" there was a pause, I heard something click and a rumble of engine, "Mikan, I want you to come to the dance festival tomorrow."

CLICK! The call ended and another rumble of the engine. I ran to my window to look outside. I saw Natsume driving his motorbike. _I tried to break up with Natsume-kun. Why are these tears, just by hearing his voice._

_**The next morning…**_

I went to the Dance Festival with my friends. I invited them towards the stage but they all made excuses.

"I'm sorry Mi-chan," Anna said, "I want to go to a café and taste their new cakes."

"me too Mi-chan," Nonoko said, "I need to accompany Anna-chi."

"I too baka," Hotaru said, "I need to buy some materials in the tech shop, they're having a sale today."

"oh!" exclaimed Sumire, "my boyfriend's here. See you around!" then she dashed out off sight.

"yeah okay," I sighed, "there is no helping it. You go now." I saw them waving their hands at me. I looked around the crowd and went to a place where there is not much people. _I don't really want it to end. I still like natsume-kun. I still want to see the shining sight of him dancing. That's why I'm here, right?_

"THE NEXT GROUP IS…THE BLACK CATS!"

I looked up the stage to see Natsume. Now I saw him starting to dance. The reason I'm here was to see him. _Let me see, Natsume-kun's smile again!_

"NATSUME-KUN!!!" I shouted out loud for him to hear me, "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR USUAL ENERGY?!" Natsume stopped dancing and hid his face with his bangs. _I'm just right her Natsume._

Natsume went near the end of the stage. And the people around me gave me way towards the front. Natsume squated in front and said something that people in front can hear.

"Mikan," Natsume said, "I'll declare it here." I just stared at him.

"I won't make you cry and uncertain anymore," Natsume crouched low, "I'll become dead if you'll leave me; because you are the one who gives me power," Natsume took off his cap, "I need you!" he touched my cheek and lift my chin up, "seriously, I LOVE YOU!" then he kissed me. People where whistling and cheered.

_The 99% love that has 1% missing…Is now complete…Now we are really a Lovey-Dovey couple…_

**END**

oOoOoOoOoOo

**A/N: **Seriously! I really don't own this story. I just changed it a bit. But we can't take out the fact that this story plot was taken from 99% Love and the characters from Gakuen Alice… No one can blame me if I love both this manga and anime…right?!

I hope you enjoy…you can send reviews and flames… thank you…


End file.
